Youthful Passion
by Raylanee
Summary: Someone once told me that passion was the most beautiful thing in the world... hell that someone never heard of Lee.


Someone once told me that passion was the most beautiful thing in the world... hell that someone never heard of Lee.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lee, Rock Lee, Konoha's handsome green beast, Bushy Brows, the wannabe in spandex, the green freak, the oh so youthful guy, the master of taijutsu and, **espescially,** my teammate. You see, when I first started in Team Gai, I thought that Lee was a freak... Well I still think he is, but I like that freak. I used to look down on him and agreeing when Neji said that he was a failure. Oh how we were wrong, at least after the chunin exams we changed, I guess. Now I look up to Lee, I look up to both of my teammate, Neji, the hyuga genius, who made it to jonin before any of us, and Lee, the taijutsu expert with a passion of never giving up that even surpass Naruto's.

Passion. I think Lee is a passionate. He puts passion in everything.

Passion in taijutsu. Passion in rivalry. Passion in training. Passion in friendship. Passion in competition. Passion in curry_**(quite scary)**_. Passion in speaking, he even puts passion in his sleep_**(If you're not mentally prepared, DO NOT sleep in the same tent!!! I swear DON'T)**_. Sometimes I wonder if he'll be that passionate when really in love _**or when he'll hav.................**_.

.

.

_**.**_

_**O**_

_**H**_

_**H**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**L**_

_**L**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

Did I just think about **that**!? _That _and **Lee**?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Tenten-san? Are you alright? You are all red suddenly''

''Uhm yes Lee, don't worry about me!''

''Are you certain?! If you want I can carry you to the hospital or at least to your appartment! And I promise you a youthful ride!'' To what I feel my face reddening even more.

''N-No I'm okay..''

''If you say it Tenten, then it must be true! But if you do not feel good, just tell me and I will give you a ride!''_** Damn Lee!**_ ''Tenten? You are all red again?''

Okay I admit it, the way Lee says thing isn't that bad, I have a perverted mind but I put the blame on Ino and her own perverted mind. But Lee is just so sweet and innocent! You can't imagine him hav...

.

.

Ahhhh!!!! Again with it

.

.

.

Lee and Sex don't go together!!

_**Yeah riiiiight!**_

Okay!!! So what I had a crush on Lee when we were 14!

_**And 15!!**_

Okay, Okay, but I got over it!

_**That's why Neji caught watching his butt trough his spandex yesterday...**_

I did not!

_**You did Tenten**_

Alright his ass looks fine!! But Neji did NOT saw me

_**So why was he smirking at you like crazy?**_

Don't know! It's Neji we're talking about, I mean, the guy has longer hair than me!!

_**Yeah but he's the sanest person in your team**_

With me!

_**Says the girl who's having a conversation with her perverted side..? Lame much?**_

''Oh God'' I facepalm

''Tenten-san?''

Where the heck are Gai-sensei and Neji when you need them?

_**Neji problably draged Gai-sensei somewhere else so you would be alone with your own little green beast.**_

Oh Shut up!

_**Do you think that if we rape him, he would mind?**_

God help me...

_**Oh Admit it Girrl!! You want to touch his muscular body, that tight ass and his b-**_

''Oh please Shut up!'' I whine...''Oops did I said that outloud?''

''Yes'' he looks hurt, _**DUHH! He asked if you were alright and you said shut up!**_

''Oh Lee!! I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. It's just.. that...'' think faster ''That there is that irritating sound in my head for the past week.'' _**Truth is irritating Tche! **_''I wasn't talking to you ''

''Are you sure you are alright Tenten-san? Do you want to stop training''

''Uh... I'll be alright, let's spar'' _**So you can touch him...**_

''Should you not go to the hospital?''

''No! No! I need to train!Harder!'' _**I won't comment on that sentence... **_GO AWAY!

''Yosh Tenten!!'' _**At least he is easy to fool.**_

So we trained, HARD, the last time a I felt that exausted was after the fight against myself. But Lee he still had energy! No human being can have that amount of energy! _**Imagine the stamina he must have in bed**_. Are you all about sex?! _**Are you?? **_No! _**Well I'm you so yes you are! **_I'm not! _**Tenten...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Are**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**In**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DENIAL!!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

''Hum Lee?''

''Yes Tenten-san?''

''Drop the -san please''

''I am truly sorry''

''So Lee, do you... Do you still have feelings gor Sakura'' _**There you go!**_

''Why do you want to know, Tenten?'' He's cute when he blushes!! Whoa where did that come from?

''Uh? Ah well you're my friend so I wanted to know...'' _**AGAIN LAME!!**_

''Ah Okay.. It is true Sakura-san is a very beautiful young woman and so youthful kunoichi, but no I do not have a crush on her anymore''

''Great'' Oh I said outloud... again ''Errrr I mean you're a great guy and you derserve someone who really loves you!''

''Is that true Tenten?''

''Yes'' Oh god... he has his big teary eyes

''Tenten!!'' Big Hug as if I am Gai-sensei. _**At least you can feel him...**_

''Lee... Can't... Breathe!''

''Oh I am sorry!''

There he goes again with his youthful explaination of youthfulness and youthful youth. He is rambling about youth but doesnt even notice it...

''Lee''

''Oh and youthful friendship, and wonderful rivalry''

_Rambling **Okay...**_

''Lee...''

''Hard working''

_Rambling again _

''Lee!''

''Patience''

_Continues rambling **Whoa....**_

''Lee!!''

''Blossoming love''

_Rambling **Do something!!**_

_**''LEE!!!''**_

''Youthfu---hmmmpff''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh God.........

.

.

.

.

.

.

My lips on his lips...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait.....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

he is kissing back!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh

.

.

.

.

.

.

God

.

.

.

.

.

.

He even puts passion in his kiss... wait his that his tongue... _**RAPE HIM!! **_You can go away now, I think I can handle the rest... _**Fine fine!!**_

_

* * *

_

Neji a couple of miles away

Well, well, I knew it was right to leave them alone for a day. Now... I think I'll go see that pretty black haired jonin I saw at the tower the other day. After all they don't need me anymore...

* * *

Someone once told me that passion was the most beautiful thing in the world... Hell that someone was so riiiiiiiiiight!!

_**Hell was that a moan?**_

FIN

**Reviewssss pleaseeee!! *big puppy eyes***

**Oh and i loveeeee Neji's hair so Neji's fan don't be angry please!!**


End file.
